How we Fight
by Foxcoon
Summary: War is a terrible, terrible thing. It takes from us everything, and kills the lands we fight on. It even makes us fight our own friends and loved ones. Mobius has been plunged into a World War, and it's only hope is a Fox who just doesn't know when to quit. And for our sake... I hope he never does. Rated mature for a reason guys, use your brains, nasty stuff in here bros.


_**This is… A new story I guess. I don't know what else to call it. Please be gentle with your reviews, I don't exactly know how this story is gonna turn out. Let's go on a ride!**_

_**This story is going to mostly be in Tails and Nicole's points of view.**_

_ Hello. My name is Miles Prower. This is a Journal that I've kept of my travels. I am currently 26 years of age, and my location is deep in the territory of the Northern Fox Tribe. I've spent the past 6 years here, learning their ways, their customs, and it's almost as scary a place as it is a mystery. Their home is deep inside a gorge, one I've never found the bottom of. They carve their homes in the rock walls of this cut into the earth, and use the stone to build bridges. Most people believe these people to be uneducated savages, and though it's true that only one other among the tribe can read, I can assure you, these people are far from stupid. They've been teaching me the ways of their warriors, insisting that I am some great "Par'tai". To them, it's a deity, and the word means "twin tails", so you can see their confusion. These people are masters of the Forge. They've crafted me what they call War Bracers, like other bracers they're simple bands of metal, but these ones cover all of my arms, and my legs, but my kneecaps and elbows. I've been learning ho-_

"Tails." That voice, that sweet, succulent, devilishly angelic voice… I turned my head just enough to let her know that I've heard her, not giving her my full attention. "The Chieftain has summoned you. He says to bring your bracers and your knife. We're going on a hunt tonight." That was all that the devil reincarnated said before she left.

Fiona Fox. She was my savior, and my executioner, my Lord, and my Assassin. She had been the one to convince the chief all those years ago to save me, instead of leave me lying half dead on a riverbank after fleeing from the Dark Legion. Though I've repaid her a thousand times over for that little instance… I still can't find it in my heart to hate her for what she did all those years ago. Absentmindedly I reached up and drubbed my right cheek, feeling where the claws had made four scars across it, and left the skin furless. That was happening to me a lot more these days… Getting scars, I mean. Sigh, I better get going, the Chieftain isn't a patient fox.

I slipped the golden bands of metal over my arms and legs, and stood, moving towards the mouth of the cave. When I moved aside the hide hanging that hid my home, I looked around the ravine, and looked to the masterfully crafted bridges that wove in between the two walls. Sighing to myself, I looked up to see Fiona already way ahead of me, and took off across the bridges, sprinting quickly across the bridges, sharp turns and small paths gave me a heightened sense of balance and distance. I could see them on the next level up, waiting outside the "Great Cave", it was a large meeting place for all the foxes, like a hall. I leaped with my left leg, propelling myself into the wall next to me, where my right foot found the stone wall. 28.74 feet across, 13.24 feet vertical rise, it will require all the force of my left leg, as well as a Chaos skip, the final product; Landing directly on top of Fiona and pressing her against the wall. Though I will not admit it openly to others, I still harbor feelings for her. I pushed away from the wall, and looked forward; in the faces of the four foxes waiting for me on the other side, I saw fear, concern, and loyalty. It appeared as though I were running in midair, as a small platform of Chaos formed beneath my foot, and gave me the extra leap I needed. I soared through the air, and too little too late did Fiona understand my plan; the only thing the red furred goddess could do was squeeze herself against the wall as I landed. There we stood, the red goddess pulled into herself, her arms crossed over her chest, her tail wrapped around her trembling legs as my hands crunched into the wall next to her shoulders, my feet mere inches from hers. I leaned closer, ever so closer... And pulled back, sweeping into the Great Cave, leaving her there, flushed and flustered.

When I walked into the room, I was hit with the pungent smell of stupidity. On the throne of stone merely 50 feet in front of me sat a fox no older than me, and surrounded by ten or twelve other foxes. This was Chief Rorin and his "crew". The back-stabbing fox that sat in the throne had ascended to his position through lying and cheating, and if it weren't for the 10 soldiers around him, I would have already ripped him from that chair, and tossed him down the gorge myself. Alas, even a warrior with 3 of the Chaos Emeralds had his limits.

I step forward, but I do not bow. No, I stand strong and defiant against this murdering snake. Alone I am simply a dumb fox. But I am not alone. Behind me Fiona, as well as Mike and Jackal stand, none of us kneeling to the self-proclaimed king of Foxes. We know this a sign of defiance by the glare he shoots the four of us. None of us care; we will never bow to this whelp of war.

"You've been here for six years Prower... Each time questioned about the length of your say, you simply respond: until I find the truth. Now, I, as the chief, must show concern for my subjects." Rorin glared daggers at me. "When are you leaving my kingdom!?" He leaped onto his feet in a mere moment, growling loudly at me.

"Careful what you say Rorin, you might just incite a war. I will finish when I've found the Truth, and when my research is done." I held my ground, no flinching, and no fear. "I am still an Emissary of the Acorn Kingdom."

"And yet, here we're opened our arms to you, our homes, and even our ways. What have you to give us, your technology perhaps? Maybe even some of your weapons, hm?" His voice was like that of a snake, crooked and unpleasant.

"I've no weapons to offer you Rorin, nor would I give them if I could. The Northern Fox Clans have sufficient arms and armor; you've no worries for war. The Acorn Kingdom, on the other hand, is a fresh Kingdom, young in the arts of war and politics. I was sent here to work a treaty between the two people." I was trying to keep a civil and calm tone with the man as I explained my reason for still being here.

"A treaty is possible. Your 'Kingdom' supplies us with weapons and munitions, and we'll gladly join you-" I had heard enough of this brat.

"Rorin, I have told you before and I will tell you again! I will not give you the catalyst to start a global war!" The hall was silenced, every fox in attendance watched carefully as the two young Todd's stood facing each other.

"I am Rorin! King of the Foxes! How dare you raise your-" It was as far as he got before Fiona chimed in, stepping up next to me.

"You are the spoiled brat of a man bent on revenge! You are a coward and a weakling, and couldn't fight your own battle if your life depended on it!" Fiona was bristling with anger. I could see the thought in her mind; kill now, sort everything else out later.

I stepped forward and grabbed her arm, where her bracer currently sat, and pulled her back softly. "Rorin, you are a spineless coward, and a weakling of a cub. If you have any brains at all, you'll let this mad fantasy of enticing a planet-wide war go. Come on." I turned and left without permission, followed by Fiona, Jackal, and Mike. We continued to march deeper and deeper into the gorge, Fiona fuming with rage, and Jackal wracked with laughter.

"Oh god Fiona, I thought you were gonna tear his throat out right there!" Jackal, like his name, was an actual Jackal, accepted into the clan only because of his Mother being one of the original Clan members.

Mike on the other hand, seemed to be calm and placid. "Fiona is not dumb. She knew if she attacked, those other warriors would tear the four of us to pieces. Even we are not invincible, friends."

"Not yet." The booming voice scared us, as we realized we had descended deep into the chasm, far past normal for any sane fox.

All of us spun on the spot, and looked to the massive beast behind us. Some say the creature is a Fox, other say he is a God, more still say he's an Elephant-Fox cross-breed. But before us was the beast known only by one name; The Smith. His fur was completely white, and his eyes simply milky orbs. He stood at least twice my own size, maybe larger. And I'm not talking no 4 foot tall me. I'm 6' 6" tall now, and this monster had to be at the shortest, 12 feet, if not 14 feet, tall. The beast's head tilted slightly. "You've no reason to fear me, I'm here not to see you harmed, but to help. Come with me." The Smith turned, and swept into a dark hole in the wall, swiftly being swallowed by it.

Looking to each other, it took the four of us a moment to figure out what to do. After a few seconds, I started to walk forward, listening as the others came shuffling behind me. In the cave, we found what had to be the world's largest forge. It was at least 30 feet in diameter, and filled with what appeared to be lava, massive piles tossed around the massive forge, as we looked to what would be better called a cavern, instead of a cave. High ceiling, racks of weapons forged by The Smith, and hundreds of pounds of metal scattering the room. None of that drew us closer though, no. It was the five armor stands set aside that caught our attention. Five masterfully crafted suits, each one designed especially for a certain person. One of them was obvious, due to its monstrous size.

"Armor, like the warriors of old used to wear. It is completely concealable." The giant reached out and touched his armor, and the armor disappeared. "Will it away, and though its weight may still be felt on your shoulders, your enemies will be none the wiser."

I looked to them, taking careful look of the detail; three male, one female, and one Giant. "They're for us… Aren't they?" I turned to see the monster slide the helmet on his head. I noted that it had not eye slits, which was probably because he was blind and didn't actually need to see.

"Yes. There is a war coming to these lands, and it will need a group of warriors; warriors who are willing to kill all who stand in the way of peace, and murder those who threaten our solitude. Have I found the right warriors?" The massive, already armor clad Smith turned to us.

I grinned, and reached out, grabbing the suit of armor with two slots for tails in it, and pulling the helmet off, and sliding it on my head. "Yes. Yes you have." That night, the five of us stepped into our armor, and trained all night. Sometimes talking of what would need to be done, sometimes making plans for if someone got lost. We were planning our own deaths, and we knew it, but we just couldn't stop ourselves, we felt like revolutionaries. Late into the night, we all made a secret blood pact, and swore we'd defend the whole world from the war. We'd defend it from Rorin, from the Southern Acorn Kingdom, even from the Dark Legion should we need to. That… That was the night it began, that was the night the war started.


End file.
